I think I might love you
by shipithardcore
Summary: It's been years since the war with Pitch, and Jack and Jamie are still best friends. But, when Jack starts getting feelings for Jamie, will Jamie return the feelings? And if he does, can they even be together? Rated M for mild swearing and a little smut
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I saw Rise Of The Guardians and I already thought that Jack and Jamie were brotp (best bros for life) but then I was on tumblr and there were gifs and picture edits and then they became my OTP (one true pairing) and so obviously I had to write this fanfic! There's probably gonna be a little smut, but mostly fluff after the two get together. Okay enjoy.**

* * *

Jack always felt free when he was flying. Well, what he called flying. Controlling the winter winds, he was able to be carried through the sky, which gave the illusion that he was flying. But, no matter what you called it, it made him feel free. He wasn't limited to walking like all of the humans underneath him. He went wherever the wind took him. Leaving winter chaos in his path, and never stopping or looking back. There was always one place he always did end up returning too more than often, though. Burgess, Pennsylvania. The hometown of his best friend, Jamie Bennett. Ever since the big fight with Pitch, Jamie and Jack had been inseparable. Even during the summer, Jack would put up with the heat to be with Jamie. During the nights, the two snuck out to go see The Aurora Borealis in Antarctica, or just go out and be together. Most of the time was lost in playful memories, and late nights, and before they knew it, Jamie was seventeen, the same age Jack was when he had died. That was the year everything changed.

Jack was flying. He was soaring through the night sky as he watched the Sandman's dream sand go into all of the children's rooms, giving them dreams of their favorite things. Every time he passed a pink ray of sand Jack couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He had learned long ago that pink rays of sand meant the child (or, more usually, teenager) was having a 'sex dream'. After awhile though, Jack had just gone off into his own imagination, and the wind went into auto pilot. Before long, Jack refocused his eyes, and found that he was lying in the snow on Jamie's lawn. It was just the beginning of winter, so it wasn't going to worry or strike anyone as strange that frost the frost that was outlining his body was going to be on the grass the next morning. Looking up at the sky, Jack's vision of the big dipper was obscured by a stream of sand leading towards Jamie's bedroom. Jack's eyes lit up in curiosity and awe as he saw the sand streaming into Jamie's bedroom wasn't normal. It was pink. Struck with the sudden desire to see what Jamie was dreaming about, Jack was struggling on whether to fly up there, and reach his hand into the sand.

Jack flew up to the windowsill and looked in at Jamie. Puberty had really served that boy well. His shaggy light brown hair was so long that it covered one of his eyes. He had started playing hockey, and sleeping shirtless, Jack could see his toned body. He wasn't too ripped, but he had visible biceps, and the beginning of a six pack. Jack didn't usually like to use terms that had to do with heat, but when it came to Jamie, he could safely say that he was smoking hot. Not, in a gay way though. Jack didn't roll that way. Or any way, really. Being a mythical creature, Jack had never really had time for a relationship, nor had he really wanted one. Sure, he and Tooth had hooked up a couple of times, but he had never really been in a real relationship. Hell, even before he died, he hadn't even considered his sexuality. It hadn't really been a big deal.

Jack was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the stream of sand next to him change from pink to golden. Guessing that maybe his dream had changed, or at least ended, Jack assumed it was okay for him to at least see what Jamie was dreaming about now. Without hesitation, Jack lifted up his hand and reached into the stream of sand.

Jack opened his eyes to see he was in the exact same bedroom he had been in seconds ago, sitting in the same spot, except everything felt a bit off. For starters, the sun was out, and it was definitely shining too bright. Not only that, but trying to move, Jack felt like he was moving much slower than usual. Everything around him was just…. Off. He didn't know how else to explain it. Jack moved his head to look at Jamie's bed. Where he had seen Jamie just seconds ago sleeping away, he now saw the same boy smiling looking down at a figure next to him. The person next to him was obviously asleep, his face obscured by Jamie. Hoping Jamie couldn't see him, Jack leaped up from his spot on the windowsill and moved over to the other side of the bed. Even though Jack was moving sluggishly, Jamie seemed to be moving at a normal speed. Jack could now see that Jamie still wasn't wearing a shit, and considering what he had been dreaming about before, he probably wasn't wearing pants either. Jack finally got to the other side of the bed. Looking down on the person Jack saw that it was…. No one he knew. Jack knew all of Jamie's friends he thought. Even if they didn't know him. But, maybe there was a secret Jamie was keeping from him. Jack looked up at Jamie and saw the smile on his best friends face. His pink cheeks signifying obviously an intense night before. Right before Jack could do anything else, he felt himself being ripped from the dream. Blinking his eyes, he was back on the windowsill of the dark room, but instead of being alone, there was a very angry, very plump little man, made of sand standing next to him.

"Heeeey Sandy." Jack whispered as he tried to avoid the visual beat down he was going to get. Looking to see that Jamie was still sleeping, Jack started to float out of the room, but Sandy grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Jack couldn't tell much of the conversation, but he knew Sandy was mad that he had gone into Jamie's dream. This wasn't the first time this had happened, but Jack never seemed to learn his lesson. The sun was rising, and Jack could tell that Jamie was probably going to wake up soon.

"Okay, listen Sandy. I know I shouldn't be going into his dreams, it was an accident, it'll never happen again. I promise. But seriously, I have to go bring winter to Chicago." Jack gave his best pouting face, and it seemed to do the trick. The Sandman backed off, and went back to the sky. "I'll be back later to discuss your little dream, bud." Jack whispered with a smug grin and, right before he flew off, he frosted a little picture on the window for Jamie.

* * *

**Okay, tell me what you guys thought, because I'm really felling this story, I just hope you guys are too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys look! Like five seconds of masturbation smut! I changed the rating just to be safe blah blah blah okay enjoy my crappy chapter two**

* * *

Jamie lazily opened his eyes. Suddenly he remembered his dream from the night before and felt irrationally embarrassed. On top of it all, he realized he still had a boner. Groaning, he fell back onto his pillow. Jamie didn't want to have dreams like this. He didn't want to have these feelings for guys. It had started about two years ago, when he had really started to get sexual urges. He had always been better friends with girls, and had never really seen them as anything more than friends. Sure he thought some were pretty, but he never thought they were 'bangable'. He hadn't really known he was attracted to guys though for awhile. He didn't know when it happened, but after awhile he just guessed that he was. Then, during is sophomore year, he had gotten really drunk at a party, and hooked up with another guy. All they had done was make out, and Jamie was so drunk that the next morning he didn't even remember who it was. He guess no one else had noticed, though, because no one ever brought it up. Ever since then, Jamie had just been trying to ignore that part of his life. He stayed away from any kind of more-than-friend relationship, and only got drunk at parties where he knew he could have drunk hookups and not get caught by anyone he knew.

Rubbing his eyes with the back of his knuckles, Jamie decided it was no use letting his hard on go to waist. Reaching down underneath the sheets, Jamie grabbed his shaft and started pumping. Working hard, Jamie grabbed the sheets with his left hand. Jamie let out little groans and gasps. Releasing the sheets, Jamie ran his hand through his hair, tugging on it just a bit. Then a face came to Jamie's mind, and before he could help himself he released the name of the face he was thinking of.

"Ugh… Uh… Oh… Jack." He whispered.

Jamie stopped right then. Jack?_ Jack Frost_? No, no way in hell. Thinking back on it though, Jamie realized that the face he was thinking of was Jack's. That was weird. Jamie tried to keep his real life away from his sexual fantasies. It just made him feel weird when he thought about people in that way. Especially his best friend! Why would he think about Jack though? Then he remembered something. In his dream from the night before… Jack was there. The details had already become fuzzy, but he really felt like he remembered Jack in his dream. Jamie looked out the window, and he saw it. In frost, on the window, was a picture of a dick. God damn it, Jack Frost you shit. Jamie thought to himself as he got out of bed. Jamie laughed as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and wiped the picture off of his window.

"Jamie, come on, breakfast!" Jamie heard his mother scream from downstairs. The boy's boner had gone down, so he pulled on a black t-shirt, and walked downstairs to get some food.

Jamie jumped down the stairs and slid into a seat next to his sister at the kitchen table. His mom had prepared pancakes with chocolate chips in them. Jamie looked over at his sister. She was sitting in her chair eating her pancakes, blond hair pulled into ponytails. She had on a green t-shirt with butterflies, blue jeans, and rain boots on.

"Hey, Soph, how are you today?" Jamie asked as he started to dig into his pancakes.

"Good! Today me and my friend are gonna go looking for bugs!" Sophie looked up at Jamie and gave him a big grin. Jamie smiled down at his sister as he noticed one of her front teeth was missing.

"Hey, when did that come out?!" Jamie asked enthusiastically right before shoving another pancake into his mouth.

"This morning! I hope the tooth fairy comes and gets it!" Sophie said excitedly. Jamie couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the light in his little sisters eyes.

"Trust me, Sophie, she will. Just make sure you put it under your pillow!" Jamie looked down at his watch. "Oh crap, I gotta run! Bye Sophie. BYE MOM!" Jamie shouted as he pulled on his Nikes and ran out the door.

All throughout school, Jamie couldn't stop thinking about Jack and his dream. He just assumed that the drawing on his window was just a funny coincidence that Jack had drawn that picture on his window. All through school, Jamie was just out of it. He really wanted to see Jack again. Not in any way sexual, but Jamie really needed a friend. Jack hadn't really been around lately, and Jamie knew he was busy, but he still missed him.

As if on cue, as Jamie turned the corner in the hallway, right in front of him was his cocky best friend, Jack Frost. Jamie couldn't even say anything; just stare as he saw the white haired boy smirk, obviously glad that he had shocked his friend. He put his hands in his jacket pockets and leaned against the wall next to his staff.

"You could at least say hello, asshole." Jack said with a chuckle that gave Jamie goose bumps.

"Hello, asshole." Jamie said, giving a smirk that equaled Jack's. "Now what the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

Jack had brought winter to Chicago, and its outlying suburbs in just a few short hours, and he was getting bored. Watching kids freak out even at the smallest snowfall always made Jack happy, so happy that he even decided that the kids needed a snow day. Watching people clumsily slip on the ice was one of the biggest sources of entertainment that Jack really had, and even that was getting boring. God, he needed some fun.

Jack waited what seemed like all day for the kids to wake up. During that time, he made it snow more. So much more that he even saw some people's doorways getting blocked with snow. When the kids finally all woke up and went to the parks, Jack spent hours secretly participating in snow ball fights, and left kids breathless after fighting each other. Jack always loved doing this with kids. To him, kids were a symbol of such purity and kindness. They were oblivious to the evils of this world and were pure. And, in the end, that's what always made Jack's job worth doing. Because, for kids, winter was such a magical time, and seeing their smiling faces and red cheeks from the cold always made Jack smile. But, in the end, he always ended up missing Jamie. He compared how the kids looked and acted to Jamie. How one little boy laughed like Jamie. Even he thought his thoughts about this boy were getting out of control. Right now though… He needed to see him. So, when he was done with the snowball fights, Jack flew off to go see Jamie.

Sneaking into the school, like he had done millions of times before, Jack waited for Jamie at his locker. As he saw Jamie turn the corner after what had seemed like hours of waiting, Jack couldn't help but give a smug as his friend gave a look of complete shock.

"You could at least say hello, asshole." Jack said chuckling. If he was going to be completely honest, he was actually nervous that Jamie was going to make him leave, or yell at him for kind of stalking him since last night, but felt a wave of relief when Jamie responded with a remark, and smirk, that equaled Jack's level of sass.

"Wow, ouch, that kind of hurt! Maybe I should just leave, and you can go back to this prison of learning while I go have fun." Jack said, standing up and stomping his foot in a fake rage.

"Oh God, Jack tell me other people can't hear or see you right now, because you are being severely embarrassing right now." Jamie said as he walked past Jack, rubbing arms which gave Jack severe goose bumps and made his arms stand on end.

"Don't worry, jerk, no one can see me. But you kind of do look like an idiot talking to yourself like that." As Jack looked around at the people in school giving Jamie strange looks, he couldn't help but let out a roar of laughter. "Okay but listen, you've got like what, three more classes? Ditch. Come out with me. I could take you to Santa's workshop again? Or maybe we could go to New York! Or we could-"

"Or how about we just go back to my place? My mom's at work and Soph's at school so we could play video games or something." Jamie said, interrupting Jack.

"Oh, well if you want to be boring, then yeah we could do that." Jack could barely hide the disappointment in his voice. Hanging out with Jamie was what he initially wanted, but he wanted to take Jamie away for a bit. Just get away.

"Hey, listen, I'm just not up for some big adventure today. I'm tired, and I'm just dealing with something. I want to hangout with you still though. Please?" Jamie looked over from his locker with an apologetic look. He was seriously sorry that he didn't want to go out, and Jack hated being the one who gave him the reason to have that look.

"Okay, let's do it." Jack said with a sincere smile that stretched across his face. His smile was instantly turned into a look of shock as the school bell rang, signaling for the start of whatever class Jamie had next. Looking over at Jamie, Jack saw that he had his jacket on and his backpack ready. He pulled on a hat that pushed his bangs down over his right eye so far that it touched his chin. Jack looked around to see that everyone had cleared out the halls. Since Jamie didn't really like it when they flew together, Jack decided that it would be easier to just walk out of the school. Grabbing his staff, Jack grabbed Jamie's hand, which sent warmth all the way up to his elbow, and pulled him down the stairs.

* * *

**Okay this was a bit longer (at least I think) and I hope you guys liked it! **


End file.
